An exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) system is a technique commonly used for controlling the generation of undesirable pollutant gases and particulate matter in the operation of internal combustion engines. The EGR system removes exhaust gas and reintroduces it to a flow of intake air. In many EGR systems, the recirculated exhaust gas is reintroduced to the intake manifold. EP-A-0 869 275/U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,846 relates to such an EGR-system.
Exhaust gas mixing systems introduce and mix recirculated exhaust gas with the flow of intake air. The performance, size, packaging, and number of non-integrated components of current exhaust gas mixing systems is not desired. The present disclosure is directed, at least in part, to improving or overcoming one or more aspects of prior exhaust gas mixing systems.